The Redfox Family
by DominateWolf
Summary: Gajeel and Levy are married and have a growing Family. Just how insane will the iron dragon slayer become with one small child and another one on the way. Oh Mavis! This will be sweet fluff and hopefully some comedy. Rated T for Gajeel's mouth. Read if You dare.
1. The Redfox Family

**A/N: Hello! This is my new Gale story about Gajeel and Levy with a Family.**

**First things first *Ahem***

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.**

**This story will only be about ten chapters long or so. I plan on trying to get it typed out as quickly as possible; without losing quality. I am already at work for Chapter 2. **

**The Redfox Family**

Gajeel groaned as he felt a small hand pinching his nose. The iron dragon slayer cracked one eye open to look at his four year old daughter. "Melody what is it?" "Wake up Daddy! I have to eat breakfast before I go to school." Gajeel grunted as he sat up. Gajeel sighed as he remembered that Levy would not be home until tonight. Team Shadow Gear had been requested specifically for a translation job. Gajeel had been taking care of his and Levy's four year old daughter for the past two days. Today was Monday meaning Melody had school. Gajeel went into the kitchen to cook breakfast while Melody went to get dressed and make sure she had her school bag. As Gajeel set a plate of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon on the table for his daughter Melody walked into the kitchen. She hung her small blue book bag on the back of her chair. "Thank you for breakfast, Daddy." Gajeel smirked "Yer welcome, Munchkin." Gajeel turned around to look at the school's lunch menu. His nose wrinkled with disgust as he saw it was meatloaf day. Melody would only eat Meatloaf her parents had made. Gajeel sighed before digging out a brown paper bag from one of the kitchen cabinets. He made Melody a peanut butter sandwich. He placed the sandwich the brown bag along with a bag of chips, a vanilla pudding cup, and some change for a carton of milk. When Melody slid out of her chair to put her plate in the sink Gajeel also placed a small note into his daughter's lunch bag. Gajeel looked up at the clock on the far wall of the kitchen "Oi, Come Munchkin time to walk to school." Melody smiled as she grabbed her backpack. Gajeel made sure he had his daughter's lunch before taking her tiny had in his large one.

The walk to the school was only ten minutes. The entire way all Melody chatted about was the books her teacher had been reading to the class. While Melody talked the whole way to school Gajeel looked over the outfit his daughter had picked to wear. Melody was wearing a black t-shirt with a sliver fairy tail emblem on the front. His daughter had on a pair of light wash blue jeans and black sneakers. Her messy blue hair was down since Gajeel had yet to master the best way to tame it into a ponytail. Melody's hair was the color of Levy's but it was a mix of both her parents' wild styles.

As Gajeel and Melody reached the school Gajeel stopped and knelt down looking into his daughter's warm cherry red eyes. "Okay Munchkin, Daddy will be right here when school gets out. I am not sure what time Momma will be home today, but if she is home she will be with me, okay?" Gajeel asked as he started into his daughter's eyes. Melody smiled at her father "Okay, Daddy." Gajeel stood handing his daughter her lunch sack. Melody gave her father a hug before running into the school building. Gajeel walked back home to find Patherlily awake and running through sword exercises in the backyard. Gajeel waved at his partner before going inside the house. Gajeel sighed as he began to clean the house. Three days without Levy and a hyper four year old left the house in a state of disarray. The first thing Gajeel did was wash the dishes. After the dishes were finished Gajeel was putting the various books Melody had read or she had him or Lily read to her over the past two days. Gajeel paused as he found a photo album. Running his fingers over the well-worn spine of the album; looking at the time on the clock Gajeel slid the album off the shelf. Sitting down on the couch Gajeel opened the cover.

The first picture was one of him and Levy asleep under a tree. It had been taken the day after the couple had officially started dating. Gajeel smirked as he remembered waking up right after the camera shutter clicked. He had awoken to find Lily grinning like a mad cat. Gajeel had chased the Exceed for the next three hours. The picture to the right of the first one was one of Levy as she sat in a window sill reading a book the sunlight had her hair was glowing the dust in the air giving her a halo about her face. Gajeel loved this picture of his shrimp. Lucy had taken it one day when she had seen Gajeel staring from across the guild hall. It was a month after the couple had starting dating and Levy had snapped at Gajeel for not giving her any space. Lucy had felt bad seeing Gajeel looking at Levy like a love lost puppy. Lucy had taken the picture and given to Gajeel with a note that said "Don't let her go."

The third picture on the page was one of Gajeel and Patherlily sparring. The dragon slayer chuckled. Levy had taken the picture when he had looked over and seen Shrimp staring at his shirtless body six months into their relationship. Gajeel had taunted her with the cliché phrase "Take a picture it will last longer." Levy had risen to the challenge. The final picture on the first page was taken by Mira. Gajeel and Levy had been on the same float during the Fantasia parade seven months after dating. Gajeel had been in dragon force while Levy had using her solid script to 'subdue' the dragon. Gajeel loved this picture because Levy looked fierce yet like she was having fun.

Looking at the clock Gajeel saw that is was time to pick Melody up from school. Lily saw his partner heading out to pick up Melody. Lily deiced to join Gajeel. Melody loved to play with Lily. In the past few years Lily had even taken to sleeping in a drawer in Melody's room. As Gajeel and Lily waited for Melody to be released from school Lily sat on the sidewalk. Five minutes Melody ran out of the school "Daddy!" she cried as she launched herself into her father's arms. "Hey Munchkin, did ya have fun at school?" Melody nodded excitedly "Yup. Is Momma home yet?" Melody asked as she looked around. Gajeel shook his head "Not yet, but Lily is here and he said he wanted to play outside with you once we got back." Melody gave a beaming grin that was a match of her mother's. "Yay! Uncle Lily wants to play!" Gajeel chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. The trio walked back to the house. Melody ran inside placing her blue backpack into her room before running out into the back yard where Lily was waiting. Gajeel had been able to smell the sugar that coated his daughter for her afternoon snack. Volunteering Lily to wear her out before Levy got home was the best plan Gajeel could think of; he walked into his daughter's room checking the folder in her bag that she had no homework. The folder was empty; no big surprise since his child was a bookworm like his wife.

Gajeel spent the next hour cleaning his bedroom and the two bathrooms in the house. Once Gajeel felt the house was just as clean as Levy had left it he found himself sitting on the couch looking at the photo album once more. Gajeel was now on the sixth page looking at the picture of him and Levy and their wedding. Every time Gajeel saw Levy in her dress it took his breath away. The dress had been simple; no frills or fluff. The dress was smooth with a sweetheart neck line. The dress hugged her chest and waist to flare out at her hips the dress stopped above her ankles. Levy had worn no make-up and her hair had been piled on her head in curls with two lose curls framing each side of her face.

Gajeel heard the backdoor to the house open. He paid no mind thinking was just Lily getting some water for himself and Melody. Gajeel jumped when he felt a pair of small slim arms wrap around his neck from behind. Turning his head he was shocked to see Levy looking at the picture of their wedding. "Taking a trip down memory lane because you missed me?" she asked placing a light kiss on Gajeel's lips. Gajeel returned the kiss. "I might have missed ya, Shrimp. I know Melody sure did." Levy smiled before she began chewing on her lip. Gajeel instantly went on alert. Levy only chewed her lip when she was nervous, had news, or was upset. With a sigh he asked "What is wrong? Did something bad happen on the job?" Levy chewed her lip some more while in thought. "Nothing bad happened on the job except for…" she trailed off. Gajeel looked at Levy his eye narrowed "Did Jet and Droy let you get hurt again?" he asked rage in his voice. Levy shook her head "No! Oh Mavis! No they did not let me get hurt; it is just that I may have gotten a little sick while on the job…" she trailed off again. Gajeel froze remembering the last time Levy had been sick. He looked at Levy "What kind of sick, Shrimp?" Levy looked at her husband of eight years. "Let's just say I really should have Wendy look me over tomorrow." Gajeel wanted to protest more, but at that moment Melody and Lily came inside. As soon as Melody saw her mother she launched herself at Levy "Momma! You're home!" Levy laughed as she picked up her little girl. Both Levy and Gajeel were certain that Melody would have Gajeel's height; she was just less than two feet tall at four years old. Melody was constantly growing in height; she reached her mother's hip already. While Melody was busy telling Levy what all had happened the three days she had been gone Gajeel went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Later that night when Melody was asleep in bed with Lily passed out in his drawer in Melody's room. Gajeel and Levy were in their bed looking through the photo album. Levy was looking at a picture taken from when she was pregnant with Melody. In the picture Levy had been three months pregnant with a small bump visible. Levy was placing books onto a small bookshelf while sitting on a soft green rug. Levy looked up and met Gajeel's gaze swallowing her fear Levy took a deep breath and said "Gajeel I'm about 85% sure that I am pregnant again." Gajeel smiled as Levy's words sank in "Gihi. That is great, Shrimp. Is that why you want to go see Wendy tomorrow?" Gajeel had picked Levy up in his arm and twirled her around. Levy felt a blush spread across her cheeks and nodded. Levy was happy that her husband was so ecstatic. Gajeel sat Levy back on the bed. "We will go see Wendy once Melody is a school tomorrow." Gajeel said as he and Levy lay down for the night. Just as Gajeel began to drift off to sleep a thought popped into his head turned towards Levy the dragon slayer whispered "Hey Shrimp, why are you only 85% sure?" Levy grunted as she looked over her should at Gajeel "Because so far I have only been sick twice; with Melody it was every second of every day." Gajeel nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around Levy as they both drifted off to sleep. On Levy's night stand sat the photo album. It was open turned to the next page after the picture of pregnant Levy. The lone picture on this page was one of an exhausted looking Levy with a small bundle in her arms with Gajeel sitting next to Levy on the narrow bed his left arm around Levy's shoulders. Pantherlily had been sitting on Gajeel's right shoulder. It was the first picture of Gajeel's family after Melody had been born.


	2. Is She?

**A/N: I do not own fairy tail. I am simply barrowing the characters. **

**Is She?**

Gajeel woke up before Levy the next morning. Looking down at the small woman in his arms gave him a sense of peace. Levy's face was completely relaxed; she had a small trail of drool on her left cheek. Gajeel chuckled to himself knowing that Levy would sleep the day away if he or Melody would let her. As this thought crossed Gajeel's mind his bedroom door opened and his four year old daughter and Pantherlily slipped inside the room. Gajeel grinned waving the two over to his side of the bed. He whispered into his daughter's ear once she was close "Wanna help me wake Momma up?" A mischievous grin split across Melody's face as she nodded her approval. Gajeel lifted three fingers up slowly putting one down after the next. Once the last finger fell Melody launched herself at her mother's sleeping form as Gajeel began to tickle Levy.

Levy was awakened with a start. She soon realized that her husband and child where tickling her sides. Levy burst into uncontrollable laughter as her sides were assaulted relentlessly. Melody and Gajeel stopped a few minutes later so Levy could breathe. Taking in large gulps of air Levy wiped the tears from her eyes as Gajeel went to help Melody get ready for school. Levy laid back down on the bed for a moment thinking about how her life was possibly changing soon. Levy shook herself as she stood up, walking to the bathroom to get dressed. Ten minutes later Levy walked into the kitchen to see Melody at the table eating her breakfast. Gajeel turned around with a small plate for Levy; it held two eggs and some toast. Levy smiled at Gajeel in thanks. Her stomach was uneasy today; she had not puked this morning but the day was still young. Fifteen minutes later Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, and Melody all left the house. Once Melody had been dropped off at school the trio turned towards the direction of the guild hall. Levy was glad her breakfast had seemed to settle well. Gajeel was telling her about the weekend he had just spent watching Melody. Levy in return told Gajeel about the simple translation mission Team Shadow Gear had completed. The only reason Levy had been gone for three days was because the job was a day's travel each way. Pantherlily watched as Levy and Gajeel laughed; it was obvious that the two had missed each other. The Exceed could not help but chuckle at his two friends.

As the group reached the guild hall a loud crash and cheering could be heard from outside the large wooden doors. Gajeel and Levy both stopped to share a look of concern. Gajeel shrugged "You know that they are all crazy." He said while opening the door for himself, Lily, and Levy. Once inside it could be seen that Nastu and Gray were fighting once more. Gajeel rolled his eyes before scanning the guild hall for two people: Wendy and Erza. Most of the time Erza would let Nastu and Gray have at each other for a few minutes before halting their destructive habits. As Gajeel spotted Erza he saw why she had yet to intervene with Nastu and Gray; Jellal was visiting once more. Jellal had been granted a pardon from the magic council years ago; but he still worked with Merudy to disband dark guilds. Jellal and Erza were just dating at this point, but Gajeel knew that soon Jellal was planning on changing that in the near future. The iron dragon slayer sighed before jumping in between Nastu and Gray. Gray was knocked back first with an iron pole to his gut; stealing his breath. Nastu was put into a head lock as Gajeel growled at him "Listen, Salamander you know better by now to take the fightin' outside. Ya hear?" Nastu gave a whine as he tried to free himself "It is not my fault, Ice Princess started it!" Gajeel sighed "I don't care who started what; just take it outside!" with that Gajeel threw both Gray and Nastu into the sparing area behind the guild. As Gajeel reentered the guild he began looking for Levy; who had made her way over to Lucy while Gajeel took care of Nastu and Gray.

Levy was happy to see Lucy over by the bar of the guild. Lucy and Nastu had only been married three years where Levy and Gajeel had been for eight years. On Lucy's lap sat her one and half year old son named, Lucas Flame Dragneel. The small baby had his mother's blonde hair and Nastu's onyx eyes. Lucas also had a small birthmark on his right shoulder in the shape of a small star. Lucy had been enjoying motherhood; expect for when Nastu tried to get young Lucas to eat fire. On Lucy's left sat Wendy. The sky dragon slayer had matured over the years. Wendy was still on the short side she finally surpassed Levy in height; she was still small chested compared to the other women in fairy tail. Levy called out "Hey Lu-chan! How has everything while I was gone?" Lucy smiled at her friend as her son babbled from his perch on his mother's lap. "Nothing really major happened while you were gone other than Jellal stopping by for a few days. Juvia is still out on her mission with Lisanna and Bickslow. Levy laughed at the last bit remembering how Juvia had not wanted to go, but the mission had required a Soul Mage and a Water Mage. Lisanna had gone with to make sure things went smoothly. "Well I am glad I did not miss much. How have you been…" Levy stopped mid-sentence. Her face became pale; a small sweat broke out on her brow. The small mage began to sway back and forth.

Once Levy had become unstable Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy from behind; one of his large hands rubbing small circles on her back. After a few minutes Levy became steady on her feet and color returned to her face. "Are ya doin' okay now, Shrimp?" Gajeel rumbled into Levy's ear. Levy swallowed and gave a weak nod in reply. Both Lucy and Wendy had seen this small incident. Wendy slid of her bar stool. "Levy-san are you feeling okay?" she asked with concern lacing her voice. Levy smiled at Wendy "I feel better now, but I was wanting to talk with you in private Wendy." The sky dragon slayer nodded. "Okay just meet me in the infirmary when you are ready." Wendy said as she made her way to the back of the guild where the infirmary was located. Levy looked at Lucy and gave a small apologetic smile. "Can we finish our talk a little later Lu-chan?" Lucy smiled at her friend as she bounced her son on her knee "Sure Levy-chan. Go find out what is making you sick." Levy nodded as she and Gajeel turned to meet with Wendy.

Lucy watched as Levy and Gajeel made their way to the infirmary. Just then Mirajane walked up behind the bar. She had been making her rounds topping off everyone's drink. Mira turned to Lucy "Fifty jewels says Levy's pregnant." Lucy did not even blink as a grin split her gave "You are on." The two women shook on the bet. They then began to wait for Gajeel and Levy to return.

Levy and Gajeel walked into the infirmary seeing that Wendy had a seat ready for Levy to sit on. Levy hopped into her seat. Wendy smiled at Levy before asking "How long have you been feeling sick this time?" Levy gave Wendy a sheepish smile; Levy would wait until Gajeel forced her to visit either Wendy or Porlyusica when she was ill in any way. "This time I have been feeling queasy off and on for about a week now; but I have only thrown up once and that was while I was on my last mission." Levy truthfully replied. Wendy nodded and not even Gajeel a second glance as she asked her next question "Okay and when was the last time you had your menstruation cycle?" Levy blushed at Wendy's directness. Gajeel gave a small "Gihi" as he watched his wife blush. Levy took a deep breath "About a five weeks or so ago; but you know I am not really regular." Wendy nodded in agreement with Levy. "Okay lay back and I will see what I can find with my magic." Levy did as she was asked and laid back into the large chair. Wendy's hands began to glow a soft green before shifting to a light blue. After a few minutes Wendy's magic faded and she looked at Levy and Gajeel with a smile on her face. "Well Levy-san I am happy to say that you pregnant and about six weeks or so along. You should inform Master Makarov and Porlyusica. Congratulations!" Wendy then hugged both Gajeel and Levy before leaving the couple alone in the infirmary.

As Levy turned to look at Gajeel his lips met hers causing Levy's eyes to go wide before she melted into the kiss. Once the couple broke apart for air Gajeel's rough voice broke the relative silence "I love you, Levy." Levy's face split into a large grin. "I love you too Gajeel. Now let's go tell the guild before they bug us to death." Gajeel had a large grin on his face "Let's keep the guild guessing for a few weeks, Shrimp." Levy smiled back "Sounds like fun." She replied as the two walked back into the main guild. Levy was happy with the change her life had once again taken.

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter two. It ended up being slightly shorter than I wanted but oh well. I will try to have a new chapter up once a week since I am in college and my semester is fixing to finish in the next three weeks. Until next time! **

**~Katt**


	3. Keeping the secret (Maybe)

**A/N: Hello once again anyone who has followed or favorited this story. I am happy to present Chapter three of The Redfox Family. Please note that I am trying to make sure each chapter is at least 1.5k or 2k words in length. **

**Keeping the News Quiet (Maybe)**

Levy and Gajeel left the guild hall out the back door so they could avoid being interrogated by their guild mates. As Gajeel and Levy began the walk home Pantherlily joined the couple and smirk on his face. The small Exceed sat on Gajeel's shoulder "I take the fact that you two left out the back door means that we will soon have another family member" the Exceed said. Gajeel gave a loud "Gihi" with a prideful grin on his face. "Ya figured right there, Lil. Shrimp here is about six weeks pregnant. Don't go blabbing to no one yet, though. We wanna wait a few weeks if possible." Pantherlily nodded his head in understanding "When will you be telling Master and Porlyusica?" Gajeel and Levy looked at each other. It was Levy who answered this time "Gajeel can tell Master this afternoon when he goes to pick up his next mission; after Melody is home from school. I will take Wendy with me tomorrow while Melody is at school to visit Porlyusica." Gajeel nodded his agreement to this plan. While he did not want to take a mission the same day he found out that Levy was carrying his second child he knew he needed to do it now so he could be around for major points later on in Levy's pregnancy. Gajeel hated when he was away from his wife, but he knew that now Levy would not be able to go on hardly any jobs.

Once Gajeel and Levy reached their home Gajeel began to think about the space they would need to add on before the baby arrived. Their current home only had two bedrooms, a hall closet, a living room, a kitchen, and two bathrooms; one hall bath and one attached to Gajeel and Levy's room. Thankfully there was room to expand; Gajeel had planned ahead. As Levy entered the house she checked the time to see that Melody still had three more hours of school left for the day. Levy decided to curl up in the window sill and read for a couple hours. Gajeel laughed to himself as he watched his beautiful wife as she was basking in the sunshine reading her latest book without her glare force reading glasses. Gajeel knew that Levy was savoring this novel. Gajeel walked out into the back yard with a copy of the house's blue prints. Gajeel sat at the small table off the east side of the house. Gajeel began to sketch the addition he wanted to put in place. Gajeel designed two different plans; one adding a second floor with three more bedrooms, another two bathrooms, and two hall way closets. This would leave the two bedrooms on the first floor open to used as a guest room and as a personal library for Levy. The second add-on was just two new rooms added off the back of the house; one bedroom and one library for Levy's books.

Levy's book collection was currently taking up the larger part of her and Gajeel's bedroom. Before Melody had been born four years ago their daughter's bedroom had held Levy's books. In the time since Melody had been born Gajeel and Levy had been saving Jewels to expand their home. Gajeel began to figure a rough estimate for both add-ons. Gajeel knew the simpler of the two would be the most cost effective; but he also knew that Levy would most likely prefer to have a second floor and at least one spare bedroom and bathroom. While Gajeel and Levy may not have many frequent guests like Lucy and Nastu; Wendy and Carla would sometimes stay over if they wanted a break from the craziness of Fairy Hills. Gajeel knew he could ask Laki for help with any wood they would need. Gajeel himself could take care of the metal. Gajeel finished with his rough calculations just as it is time to walk to pick up Melody. Rolling the two sets of new floor plans up Gajeel stepped inside the house. Looking at the window where had been reading Gajeel chuckled to himself; Levy was curled up on one end of the window sill with Lily trapped in her arms. The Exceed was wide awake and calmly reading the book Levy had been reading. Lily had left Levy's bookmark in place while starting from the beginning. As Lily looked up he saw Gajeel giving his partner a look of pity. Gajeel decided that it would better to wake Levy up now than to wait until Melody did once she was home. Gajeel tiptoed over to his sleeping wife before gently shaking her shoulder "Oi, Shrimp time to wake up. We gotta go pick up Munchkin." Levy stirred awake opening her eyes and yawning. Levy realized that Lily was still in her arms "Oh! Lily I am sorry I don't know why I always seem to trap you when I am asleep!" Levy had a blush on her face causing Gajeel's heart to skip a beat. Levy's eyes still held their sleepy look a light blush dusted her cheeks and her hair was tousled; but still behind her hair band. "It is quite alright Levy; I was reading your book from the beginning." Lily informed the small mage.

Five minutes after Levy had been woken up her, Lily, and Gajeel were beginning the ten minute walk to pick Melody from school. Ever since Melody had started school at least one of the three would walk Melody to school and pick her up when school was done for the day. While the walk was uneventful until the trio reached the school's front gate. Gajeel and Levy were surprised to see Melody standing with her teacher waiting for them. Levy walked up to the kindergarten teacher "Is everything Okay, Ms. Mapple?" The young teacher sighed "I am sorry to say that everything is not alright Mrs. Redfox. Melody here is in trouble with the school." Levy's eyes went wide; Melody was a sweet child who hardly ever gave anyone trouble. Gajeel stepped up next to Levy "What did she do?" his voice was rough as he looked at Ms. Mapple hard. The teacher swallowed as she met Gajeel's imposing gaze. "I'm afraid Melody hit another student today during recess." Levy knelt down by her daughter "Honey why did you hit your classmate?" The young girl looked at her mother before bowing her head and muttering "Billy said that Fairy Tail was full of big bullies and that our guild was awful." The little girl had tears on the corner of her eyes. Levy looked up at Ms. Mapple and Gajeel as she wrapped her arms around Melody. Gajeel met Ms. Mapple's eye once more. "Did the other child hit her first or was he just picking on her?" he asked in all seriousness. Me. Mapple shook her head "All I know is that when I looked over I saw Melody punch Billy in the stomach." Gajeel sighed "What is the school's punishment for Melody?" Ms. Mapple chewed her bottom lip "This time it is just a warning; most of the time it is three days suspension." Gajeel nodded in understanding "Okay we will sit down and have a talk with our daughter once we are home." Ms. Mapple nodded as she turned back to see the other children off to their parents. Gajeel knelt down and picked up Melody who had calmed down to just sniffling at this point.

"Am I in trouble?" Melody asked as the family began to walk home. Gajeel sighed rubbing Melody's back. "We will talk about this when we get home, Munchkin." Melody nodded. Levy and Gajeel shared a look as the group of four walking into their home a few minutes later. Lily whom had been carrying Melody's school bag flew to the girl's room to drop it off. Levy, Gajeel, and Melody sat down at the kitchen table. Levy started first "Melody I know you take great pride in Fairy Tail; but it is not okay to hit people who upset you." Melody looked down at the table. Gajeel could not help but think his daughter looked akin to a kicked puppy. "Munchkin, I know Lily and I have been teaching you self-defense; but it is just that; for defense." Melody nodded again "Am I gonna be punished?" was the small whisper she managed to voice. Gajeel and Levy shared a look. Gajeel answered his little girl's question with a sigh and "Yes; no sweets for three days." Melody looked up shock on her little face; she was not sure what she had been expecting; but three days with no sweets did not seem so bad.

Levy and Melody both received goodbye hugs from Pantherlily and Gajeel as the two partners left for the guild hall in order to pick up a mission Master and Mira had set aside for the duo. Gajeel knew that this mission was more than likely going to be a recon mission or a bandit clean up. Either of which Gajeel knew he and Patherlily would have completed in no time at all. Gajeel grinned to himself at the thought of a simple, at least for him and his partner, mission with a nice reward. Gajeel feared that Levy's pregnancy would hit her hard with morning sickness in the course of the next few weeks as it had when she was carrying Melody. He knew that Levy would need help if her morning sickness was bad during this pregnancy as well.

Gajeel and Pantherlily entered the guild hall for the second time that day. Nastu and Gray were in the hall fighting again. Gajeel ignored the duo this time as he made his way to the stairs and up to Master Markov's office. As he and Lily arrived at the office door Gajeel paused to knock. Hearing the call of "Come in" the two enter the office. Master Markov sat at his desk with papers scattered all over his desk. Looking up the Master gave the two a smile "Welcome my children. I have a mission for the two of you; but first I am told that you have some news to share with me?" he asked with a brow arched. Gajeel nodded his head with a smile on his face "Gihi. I sure do have some news for ya, Gramps. Shrimp is pregnant again." The pride was obvious in Gajeel's voice. Patherlily was beaming as well. Master Markov smiled before laughing "Well that is wonderful! When do you plan on telling the guild?" The small man asked the slayer. Gajeel did not hesitate "We would like to wait a little over a month from now; if possible. Shrimp is only six weeks along right now. Wendy is the only other one who knows right now. I am going to ask her to take Levy to Porlyusica's tomorrow." Markov nodded "I will make sure Levy does not take any strenuous jobs. Now about your mission; it is simple recon on a possible bandit group. If you discover this group is the ones responsible for the string of highway robberies please apprehend them and turn them over to the local authorities. I will be paying your reward. You know the deal; the faster you complete the mission the more your reward will be." Gajeel nodded in understanding as he took the mission flyer Master was holding out to him. "Lily and I will leave on the five o' clock train tonight." With that Lily and Gajeel left the office to find Wendy. Little did they know that a certain white haired mage had just over heard the entire conversation from outside the master's office a sinister grin on her face. Oh she was going to have fun with Levy-chan.

**A/N: This is where I am going to leave it for the week. Poor Levy does not know what is going to happen now that Mira is on her little secret. Mawhaha; yes I might just be evil. Until next week!**

**~ Katt **


	4. Porlyusica's and The White Demon

**A/N: Hello once more! I am happy to present Chapter four of the Redfox Family. I hope everyone has had a decent few months. Sorry for the delay; Finals week, moving and not having internet led to these chapters being posted later than I wanted. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just for fun!**

**Porlyusica's and The White Demon**

Levy gave a stretch as she entered her home after dropping Melody off at school for the day. Gajeel and Lily had left last night for their mission from Master Markov. Levy looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was just passed seven thirty in the morning. Knowing that Wendy would be waiting for her at the guild hall Levy went into the kitchen to pack lunch for both her and Wendy. Wendy was going to walk with Levy to Porlyusica's today so Levy could be checked over. Levy stood in the kitchen making sandwiches and humming to herself. Once Levy had the two lunches made she found a small bag to carry the food and several bottles of water. Satisfied that lunch was well taken care of Levy nodded to herself as she picked up the knapsack and left her home.

Levy enjoyed the walk to the guild hall; the weather was warm and sunny with a light breeze. As she arrived at the guild hall Wendy darted outside; a panicked look on her face.

"Wendy? What is wrong?" Levy was concerned even in guild brawls Wendy never left the hall. Wendy met Levy's eyes "Do not go in there! Mira has been interrogating me all morning."

Levy balked with this information. Looking at Wendy the solid script mage took a deep breath before asking "What does she know?" Wendy gulped "I think she knows, but I do not know how since I did not tell her. Master would not tell if Gajeel asked him not too." Levy nodded in agreement with Wendy's assessment. "I need to go in there and see if I can figure out if she really does know, or if she is just guessing."

Levy did not like the thought of having to deal with Mira when she was being nosey, but she also knew that Mira would hound her at home if she did not go to the guild. Taking a breath to steady herself Levy walked up to the guild's large wooden doors before pushing them open. Inside the guild hall was rather calm, but the air seemed to be filled with nervousness from everyone. Nastu and Gray were sitting _next_ to each other _without_ calling each other names. Levy gulped before her eyes made their way to the bar of the guild hall. There stood the white haired she-devil; a wicked smile on her lips as she spotted Levy. The smaller mage sighed as she began to walk over Mira. With a bright smile Levy waved to Mira "Moring Mira!"

"Good Moring Levy-chan! You are just the mage I was looking for!"

As Levy reached the bar she asked Mira "What is up do you have a day job for me?" Levy asked in hopes to distract Mira. The demonic take over mage shook her head no. "Nope, but I do have a question for you Levy-chan~" a smirk firmly on her face.

"Oh really what is then, Mira? Wendy is waiting for me."

Mira leaned close so she could whisper into Levy's ear. "A little birdie told me that you are expecting kiddo number two, Levy-chan." Levy paled slightly before giving a nervous laugh. "Oh…well…you see" Levy stuttered trying to think of something to delay Mira with when Cana suddenly came over.

"Mira you should leave poor Levy alone! You know that she does not share details about her and Gajeel's _private_ life." Levy blushed a fierce red at Cana's statement.

Before Mira could inform Cana Levy spoke "Oh look at the time! Wendy and I must really be off or we will be late. See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the guild hall to where Wendy was waiting.

As Levy sped past Wendy she snatched the sky dragon slayer by her arm. "Let's make a getaway while Mira is confused." Wendy just nodded as she turned to keep up with Levy whom was speed walking towards the woods where Porlyusica lived.

Mira sighed to herself as she watched Levy make her escape. She knew for certain the Levy was pregnant; she had overheard Gajeel telling Master yesterday before he and Lily had left. The main reason Mira was tormenting poor Levy was the simple fact that Mira had been bored recently. Nothing really new was happening at the guild; the kids where too young to really cause havoc yet. Lucas was only a year and half old and Melody was just barely four years old. Asuka was roughly ten years old now. Gray and Juvia had only been married for four months now. Bickslow and Lisanna had been engaged for over a year now with no date set. Elfman and Evergreen had finally acknowledged that they were dating to the guild publicly. Laxus had been taking S-Class mission after S-class mission; meaning he was not around often to entertain the She-Devil. So for the time being only three small children were running around the guild hall. Mira snickered to herself as she thought about she had caught Levy and Gajeel making out in a hallway closet after keeping the fact that they were dating from the guild for almost six months. Mira sighed as she thought about just what the entire guild had been through; no matter what they seemed to prevail. Mira was pulled from her inner thoughts as she was asked to bring more ale over to Cana, Marco, and Wakaba.

Levy was in deep thought as she and Wendy walked out to Porlyusica's. Levy could tell that Mira knew. She was now pondering just how to convince Mira not to tell the entire guild until she and Gajeel were ready too. When the couple had been expecting Melody the guild found out the same day Levy and Gajeel had. All thanks to Levy's serve dehydration caused from her overwhelming morning sickness. That was one thing Levy was hoping would not be nearly as bad with this pregnancy. Levy's morning sickness last time had lasted well into her fourth month. Levy looked over to see that Wendy was watching her as they walked. "Is something wrong, Wendy?" The smaller bluenett jumped slightly. "Nothing is wrong, Levy-chan. I was just thinking about when you were expecting Melody." The younger said with a blush of embarrassment. Levy paled at the thought of her pregnancy with Melody. Levy loved Melody with all her heart, but her first pregnancy had been a rough one. Levy gave a nervous laugh "Hopefully this one will not be as rough." Wendy nodded in agreement. Levy noticed that Charle was not with them. "Hey Wendy where is Charle?" the smaller dragon slayer hardly went anywhere without the white Exceed. Wendy blinked "Oh. She went to visit the Exceed village since she had not had a chance to visit them in a few months." Levy nodded in understanding. Pantherlily would also make the occasional trip to the Exceed village to visit old friends. The two mages continued their walk in comfortable silence.

A few hours later Wendy and Levy reached Porlyusica's hut. Wendy knocked on the wooden door. Levy stood next to her. A few seconds later an old pinkette opened the door.

"Markov told me you were coming today. Come on in before the bugs all rush in." she said with her trademark glare.

Wendy just gave a large smile at the mage whom had been helping her learn more healing magic since she joined Fairy Tail. Levy on the other hand was very nervous. Porlyusica usually did not take care of the mages of Fairy Tail unless they were seriously injured; however that changed when Bisca had been expecting little Asuka. Porlyusica had declared that she would watch over every Fairy pregnancy that arouse. Porlyusica had watched over Levy's first pregnancy. The first visit had not been pleasant since both Levy and Gajeel had been given a stern lecture from the old pink haired mage about not even visiting a doctor when Levy constantly kept throwing up. Levy timidly walked into the tree that was Porlyusica's clinic and home.

"Okay child have a seat on the table. Wendy, make some ginger and honey tea." Porlyusica instructed the two mages.

Levy took a seat on the cot that served as an infirmary bed/examination table. The first thing Porlyusica did was a standard examination checking Levy's eyes, ears, heart rate, and blood pressure. All throughout this process Porlyusica nodded to herself.

"Okay now lie back so I can confirm Wendy's findings from yesterday."

Levy nodded in understanding and laid back on the cot. Porlyusica rubbed her hands together letting her magic gather around her hands. While Wendy's hands had glowed a greenish blue color Porlyusica's magic was a soft pink. The old woman's hands hovered over Levy's midsection for a few minutes. The older mage gave a nod of her head as her magic dissipated into thin air. Meeting Levy's eyes Porlyusica gave a rare small smile.

"Wendy is correct my dear you are most certainly pregnant with your second child. It would also appear that her estimation about you being six weeks along is also true." Porlyusica informed Levy. "I am glad you came to us before you passed out from dehydration this time."

Levy blushed at the last comment. Wendy walked over then handing Levy a small cup of ginger and honey tea. Levy gratefully took the cup taking a sip of the warm liquid. Porlyusica watched Levy with a critical eye. She was pleased to see that the tea did not make Levy sick.

"Have you been sick at all yet, Child?" Porlyusica asked.

Levy shook her head yes. "I have only thrown up twice so far. I have been feeling more nauseous but no constant vomiting, but every pregnancy is different." Porlyusica nodded her head in agreement with Levy's statement.

"Alright, child if you do develop bad morning sickness again do not hesitate to come over here. If you do not need me please come back in three weeks or so and bring the metal lug head with you." Porlyusica told Levy.

Levy giggled at Porylusica's name for Gajeel. Looking at the clock on the wall Levy noticed it was time to leave so she would be on time to pick Melody up from school. "Thanks for the conformation Porlyusica-chan. I must leave now to go pick Melody up from school." The older mage nodded as she and Levy stood and began to walk towards the door.

"Are you going to walk back with me Wendy-chan?" Levy asked the younger mage.

"Hai, Levy-sama. I will walk back to the guild hall with you."

The two mages said their goodbyes to Porlyusica and began the walk back to the guild hall. They chatted comfortably with each other on the walk back. Levy suffered from one small dizzy spell, but Wendy made her sit down and sip some water until Levy's world became properly balanced again. Wendy stayed at the guildhall while Levy continued onto Melody's preschool to pick her up.

The children were all waiting for their parents or guardians to pick them up when Levy arrived at the school. Melody ran up to Levy when she spotted her mother's blue locks.

"Mama! You are here!" Melody cried out as she hugged her mother.

Levy laughed at her daughter's antics before returning the hug Melody had given her. The two females began to walk home. Levy listened as Melody chatted about her day at school. Once the duo reached their home Levy and Melody sat down on the couch to read a book together. Within an hour the two had dozed off into a peaceful nap in the soft afternoon light that filtered in threw the window.


	5. Sick mornings and Homecomings

**Chapter 5: Sick mornings and Homecomings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! This is just for fun.**

**A/N: Sorry for the SUPER long delay on these chapters! I did not know that I would have to spend the summer months without internet. Also work and writer's block did not help. I will be back at my college within the next three weeks so I should be able to post a chapter a week starting around then. Please enjoy this chapter of the Redfox Family!**

Levy awoke to a familiar feeling; nausea. Levy slipped Melody out of her arms and settled her daughter onto Gajeel's side of the bed. The small mage then made a silent dash into the adjoining bathroom. Levy left the light off as a small nightlight lacrima was sitting on the counter of the bathroom. Levy spent the next twenty minutes of her stomach revolting Levy had eaten and then some. After the sickness subsided Levy rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. The bluenette noticed that it was still completely dark outside. With a sigh Levy knew that falling back asleep would not even be worth the fifteen minutes that she would actually manage before Melody would wake up. Levy sighed as she moved into the living room to fold the laundry that she had managed to finish last night; but had not the time to put away before falling asleep.

Levy finished folding the laundry and putting Melody's clothes into her dresser; since her daughter was still asleep in Gajeel's and Levy's bed. She looked outside the window to see the sun was starting to rise. Moving into the kitchen Levy made herself a cup of ginger tea and began to make Melody a breakfast of toast, orange slices, bacon, and waffles. Melody stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her left eye and yawning.

"Morin' Mama. Breakfast?" the small child asked with a voice thick with sleep.

Levy giggled at how cute her daughter was when she first woke up. Levy set Melody's breakfast on the kitchen table as the child climbed into the chair to eat. Melody watched as her mother turned to the fridge and poured her a small cup of milk. Melody waited to Levy to sit down at the table with her own plate; that held two slices of toast. Levy also had a fresh cup of ginger tea. Before Melody took her first bite she smiled at her mother "Thank you." the small child told her mother.

"You are very welcome, baby." Levy replied to her daughter and watched as Melody began to tuck into her breakfast. Levy munched on her toast while thinking what she and Melody should spend the day doing since it was Sunday and Melody did not have school. It had been about two weeks since Levy found out that she was pregnant with her and Gajeel's second child. Gajeel and Lily had left the night they had found out on a mission from Master Markov. Gajeel had used his communication lacrima when he could; however he and Lily were following a group of bandits trying to find the main hideout for the group of thugs. Luckily Gajeel had called last night saying that he and Lily should be home in a day or two now that the mission was finally complete.

In the two weeks Gajeel had been gone Levy had been avoiding going to the guild hall simply because Mirajane had somehow figured out that Levy was pregnant. Gajeel and Levy had decided to wait a few weeks before telling the guild. The couple planned on telling Melody when Gajeel and Lily came home from this latest mission. Levy planned on avoiding the guild hall until Gajeel was home. After a few minutes of thinking as Melody finished her breakfast Levy had an idea.

"Hey, Melody. Do you want to go to the park and play today?" Levy asked.

Melody turned to face her mother a wide grin on her face. "Yes! Let's go to the park, Mamma!" Levy grinned at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Okay, just let Mama pack a tote bag and then we can go play."

Melody gave another wide smile before dashing off to her room to pick her clothes for the day and to pick a toy to take with her. Levy was ready to go ten minutes after Melody had finished her breakfast. Melody had changed her clothes three times before finally deciding to wear a pair of black shorts and a blue Fairy Tail t-shirt with her black sneakers. Melody walked up to Levy with a blue and black plaid bandana.

"Mama, will you…?" the little girl trailed off as she held the bandana out to her mother. Levy smiled "Sure baby, come on let's go into the bathroom."

Melody followed her mother into the hallway bathroom. Levy picked up Melody's brush and began to gently work the tangles out of her daughter's hair. Five minutes later Levy had tamed Melody's wild hair. Levy sighed as her daughter ran towards the front door ready to go to the park. Making sure to lock the house as the duo Levy made sure that she left a note where it would easily be spotted by Gajeel and Lily if they came home before the girls.

Gajeel sighed as the outskirts of Magnolia came into view. The iron dragon slayer was tired and ready to sleep in his own bed next to his wife. Gajeel was worried with how Levy had been managing without him and Lily at the house to help out. He had noticed that the past few times he had talked to his shrimp she had been on the pale side. Gajeel was worried about Levy trying to put on a brave face instead of accepting help just like she had during her first pregnancy. Levy's stubbornness had led to a three day stay at the infirmary in the guild hall again. Gajeel swore he would not let that happen again. He hated seeing his guild mates worry over his wife. Levy may be a rather quiet person compared to the other members of the Fairy Tail guild, but everyone knew who Levy was and just how smart she is. Thinking of Levy put an extra pep into Gajeel's steps as he finished the long walk home.

When Gajeel and Pantherlily walked into the house the first thing both of them noticed was that the house was quiet and empty. Gajeel felt a knot of worry drop into his stomach. No sooner had Gajeel placed his pack down Lily handed him the simple note that Levy had left behind the dragon slayer and his exceed. The note itself was short, sweet, and straight to the point: _Gajeel and Lily, I took Melody to the Park to play for the day. Love, Levy. _

Gajeel let a breath he did not realize he had been holding. Gajeel set the note back down before lifting his arms over his head to stretch muscles that had tensed up. Looking down at Lily Gajeel spoke "So, Lily are you gonna stay here and sleep or are ya comin' with me to the park to see Shrimp and Munchkin?"

Lily just gave Gajeel a look before replying "I'm going with you to the park. You and Levy have important things to talk with Melody about and if she gets upset I want to be there for her, Gajeel."

Gajeel looked at his partner before shrugging. It was true that Gajeel and Levy had no idea how Melody would take to becoming an older sibling. She had been an only child for four years and she would turn five before the new baby would arrive. Gajeel stepped into the kitchen to make a surprise lunch for his family.

Fifteen minutes later Gajeel and Lily walked into the gate of the park. Gajeel easily spotted Levy pushing Melody on the swing set. Just watching his daughter swing back and forth was enough to make the dragon slayer feel queasy ever so slightly. Levy was glad that at least so far Melody had not inherited her father's motion sickness. In all reality Melody seemed to be an almost even blending of Gajeel and Levy's traits. The small child loved to learn new things and read, but she also could be standoffish with new people and sometimes preferred to be left alone to play outside by herself as she pleased. Gajeel chuckled to himself as he watched Levy follow Melody from each piece of playground equipment to the next. As he neared the tote bag that Levy had set under a tree on the edge of the play area he noticed that Levy had spotted him, but Melody was still oblivious to her father's presence.

Gajeel set up the lunch he had made for his family as Lily flew over to play with Melody. Gajeel winced as his daughter let out a loud high pitched squeal of happiness at the sight of her favorite exceed. Gajeel looked up to see Melody giving Lily a bone crushing hug. Levy left Lily to play with Melody as she walked over to where Gajeel had set up his impromptu picnic. Gajeel frowned slightly as he noted that Levy was visibly paler than usual. Gajeel hoped that the past two weeks had not been overly rough on his poor Shrimp. Gajeel watch Levy closely as she came closer to him. She did not look like she had lost any weight so far. Gajeel gave a sigh of relief seeing that Levy was only pale. He could handle pale. What he could not manage was Levy weak, dehydrated, and losing weight faster than Gajeel could track. As Levy reached Gajeel she sat down next to him and gave him a welcome back kiss on the lips. The kiss itself was rather chaste since neither of the two like big shows of PDA.

"How you been doin', Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

Levy blushed slightly before being completely honest. "Well I have not been to the guild hall in two weeks since Mira won't leave me alone. On the bright side what morning sickness I have had to deal with has been minimal, and so far, only in the early morning."

Gajeel winced when he realized that as soon as he stepped inside the guild hall Mirajane was going to corner him and pry the truth out of him with glee before yelling the information out to the guild. "Well I guess that means we should tell Melody during lunch." Gajeel said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Levy nodded her agreement in the matter before calling Melody and Lily over to the shady tree for lunch.

After lunch Levy finally decided that it was time to tell Melody about her impending sibling. At first poor Melody had been confused until she was told that she would be in charge of making she her brother/sister would be safe. Melody was happy to be given such an important mission from her mommy and daddy. Levy and Gajeel both knew that as time went on Melody's excitement would more than likely wane, but for now they were glad that their daughter was looking forward to her new sibling; at least for the time being.


End file.
